Perfect Catch
by seven days later
Summary: There were benefits of being a profiler, one of which being that she knew when her colleague had a crush on her. Just a little fluff because I'm feeling nostalgic about Megan.


**Perfect Catch**

One of the benefits of being a profiler was knowing everything about the people you worked with. It was knowing when your colleague was lying about going on a date when he was really sitting in, drinking wine and reading comics, or when your boss was lying about being on a date, when he was really at home, pouring through case files and signing reports. What's more, it was knowing when the team's junior agent had a massive crush on you. Which was within the first two months, by the way.

Colby was sitting at his desk, rocking the glaecit look when Megan arrived for the morning. None too subtly, he was eyeing up a nearby woman who was filing her papers. Megan nodded for hello and he looked guilty for being caught staring, before continuing with his coffee consumption and typing on his desktop.

"Morning." She drawled, smirking as he cleared his throat.

"G'morning." He mumbled in reply, his ears going slightly red in embarrassment.

"How was your weekend?" It was an empty question, one really meant for an empty, evasive reply such as: 'fine really, how about you', or 'nothing special. Yours?'. The last thing she expected was for him to reply, in all seriousness.

"Well. I think the restaurant that I ordered thai food from on Friday night needs to revoke its lisence, I screwed up a date on Saturday because I compared her to my partner's mother, and my brother called to tell me that he's engaged yesterday while I sat at home and watched Dragnet reruns." The most surprising thing was that while he blushed about eyeing up an admittedly attractive blond, he appeared to have no qualms whatsoever about telling his colleague about his weekend. Hell, if that had happened to her, she would have kept everyone very far away from it.

"Sorry. Can't top that." Megan smirked, and Colby half laughed, half sighed.

"Show me someone who can and I'll pay you for it." He continued to type up his report, which was a witness account of a shooting on their last apprehension. It was insane the amount of paperwork that needed to be done after a shooting.

Megan watched Colby for a minute. Colby kept on typing. Megan smirked. Colby kept on typing. After a few minutes, he stopped, and rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." Megan smirked some more. Her colleague rolled his eyes once again.

"No seriously. What?" He asked, and she smiled, almost self-consciously.

"Oh, it's just that I know a nice girl. You should meet her." She offered.

"No." Colby shook his head. "No way in hell. I'd rather a date with Dragnet."

"Good height for you. Blonde. Green eyes and long legs." Megan drew out her syllables, knowing that he was beginning to listen much more carefully.

"Keep talking, Reeves." Even though he wasn't looking at her, she could tell that he was embarrassed that this was the second time that she was having to set him up.

"She works in law enforcement, so that means you two have a lot to talk about." Standing up, Megan sauntered over to Colby's desk, and leaned against it, crossing her arms across her chest and surveying him with a smug expression. "Trained in interrogation, specialises in profiling, a master at Krav Maga." She continued, still smirking as Colby froze, frowning. A slow smile spread across his face, as he stared up at his colleague. Her grin matched his.

"I'm listening."

"She likes thai food, hates fancy restaurants and can't walk in high heels, but I think she's free tomorrow at seven." Colby chuckled, leaning back in his chair. She was real playful this morning.

"She sounds hot, Reeves." Still grinning, he drawled and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't push it Granger." Megan laughed, and slipped off his desk, strolling back to her own with a self important strut.

"Seven it is." Sitting down, she pretended to ignore the junior agent's calls from behind her. "She'd better be everything that you say she is."

"Oh she is." Megan grinned at her desk. She guessed she shouldn't have taken that long to ask him out. She knew fine well that he liked her. There was no risk of rejection, just a lack of semantics. No matter. Now he would have something more to do on a Sunday than watch Dragnet. Or at least he would have someone to watch it with.


End file.
